


Dangerous Game

by IsobelTheroux



Series: FemSlash February 2016 [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Femslash, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsobelTheroux/pseuds/IsobelTheroux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire is captured by the enigmatic Alex Wesker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Game

Claire folded her arms and sat up straighter in the chair, waiting for her captor to arrive. She and Moira had taken too many unnecessary risks and now Claire had been captured. At least she could take comfort in the fact that Moira had gotten away.

The white doors to her holding room opened and Alex Wesker walked in, shoulders back and head held high. She exuded and air of confidence and looked impeccable, as she always did. _Must be that damn Wesker gene,_ Claire mused.

Alex’s eyebrows were raised as she stared at Claire, almost as if she were assessing her. Alex stalked closer, looking ever bit as intimidating as her brother Albert. Claire couldn’t help but feel like trapped prey, like Alex was just toying with her as a lion would play with a gazelle before devouring it.

“Claire Redfield,” she said slowly. “You have caused quite a bit of damage to my facilities and my little experiments, you know.” She placed her hands on her hips and Claire struggled not to squirm under her glare. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

“Whoops?” Claire smirked at the unamused expression on Alex’s face.

“Whoops? Whoops?” Alex moved like lightning, one moment standing near the door and the next thing Claire knew she was in front of her. Alex leaned over, bracing her hands on the steel arms of the chair, staring Claire in the eye. “Is that really all you have to say in your defense?”

Claire glared back at her, ignoring the instinct to look away from this dangerous woman’s gaze. “Look I’ve got things to do, so can we skip this bit? I’m not telling you anything about Terra-Save.”

“Ah, but darling it’s not Terra-Save that interests me.” She stroked Claire’s cheek, running sharp red nails down it gently. Claire suppressed a shiver.

“What exactly are you planning on doing to me?” Claire asked angrily. She was sick of these games. Alex moved closer still, close enough so Claire could feel Alex’s hot breath on her face.

“Oh, I have a few plans, Miss Redfield.” Alex leaned in, capturing Claire’s mouth with her own.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even ship this but when inspiration hits, you just can't help yourself.


End file.
